


passed down like folk songs

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of car accident, Nile Week 2020, POV Nile Freeman, canon mention of the crusades, joe and nile are best friends, joe can wax poetic about nicky in any situation, mentions of injury, nile meets frankie at a club and then again on new years eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: “They never get to tell the real story.” Nile says quietly to Andy.“Real story?”“Of how they met. I mean before tonight they maybe told it three times? You and Quynh, Booker, me.”Or4 times Nile hears Joe and Nicky tell a fake story of how they met + 1 time she hears them tell the real story.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Original Female Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 269





	passed down like folk songs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nile Week Day 1 - love.
> 
> Nile hears Joe and Nicky tell some (maybe) fake stories of how they met & finds her own love along the way.
> 
> Also, yes, I am using my own OFC, Frankie, for this.
> 
> Oh well.

**1.**

“We met at university.”

Nile pauses from where she’s sucking down her milkshake through a straw even in New York City winter because  _ Chicago,  _ when she smiles at whatever flowery love story Joe and Nicky are currently telling a bakery owner. 

“How lovely.” The owner says and then smiles at Joe’s humorous turn of events. 

Nile’s glad she made them take her to Max Brenner, even in this weather, because even though  _ they  _ aren’t tourists,  _ she  _ is. And neither one complained when she saw them greedily lap up the hot chocolate. 

She also saw Nicky eyeing a Hug Mug and she grabbed it before he noticed. Even though no one else celebrates Christmas, she does, so they’re all getting gifts.

“He was my English tutor.” Nicky says and Nile snorts, recalling both of their animated stories of their distaste for learning English when they did, hundreds of years ago. 

“He was my best student.” 

_ And, Nile’s back to gagging. _

She loves them, she does. But there’s only so much poetic love she can hear them wax about each other before she tunes it out. 

She should’ve dragged Andy along with her, but her and Quynh opted to stay in their town home they’ve owned since the Industrial Revolution  _ or something _ , and lord knows where Booker’s fucked off to. 

So, she’s walking around New York in November, so Joe and Nicky can go to their favorite bakery on the other side of the city from where their place is. 

“He really didn’t need any help with English.” Joe teases and Nicky smiles like this is a story they’ve told before. 

“Nope. We’ve been married for eight years now.” Nicky says to the owner, who squeals  _ loudly _ . 

They end up leaving the bakery with more pastries than they paid for, much to Joe’s delight. 

“Eight years, huh?”

“It  _ has _ been eight years since our last wedding.” Nicky says and Nile’s eyes bug out of her head.

“Wait, you’re actually married?”

They both stare at her like she’s lost her mind and she doesn’t know why she thought they weren’t.

“We’ve been married for a long time. Different places, different names, different countries.” Joe shrugs and grabs Nicky’s hand as they continue their walk. 

Nile pulls another bit of milkshake through her straw and follows after them. 

**2.**

“Your friend is  _ very  _ hot.” The woman, Anya, smirks at Nile as she gestures over her shoulder.

“Who?” Nile asks incredulously because for one quick moment she wants to answer with  _ I don’t have friends _ but she knows that’s not  _ exactly  _ true so she just gapes at Anya with her mouth open. 

Anya, the daughter of their mark, who Nile is supposed to be getting to know, just points  _ rudely _ towards Joe.

“Are you lovely ladies talking about me?” Joe slides up to Nile and puts an arm over her shoulders.

“No.” Nile says at the exact same time Anya says  _ yes. _

Anya smacks Nile’s arm playfully and smirks at Joe.

“I was just telling Nile how attractive you are.” 

Nile stares at Anya wondering when she got so bold and then looks at Joe who’s smiling and blushing, which she didn’t think was possible.

“Why thank you. But I am happily taken.” 

As if summoned by Joe mentioning he’s taken, Nicky comes over and places a hand on the small of Joe’s back as he separates from Nile.

Anya is pouting but Nicky just smiles.

“Were you talking about me, love?”

“I was  _ just  _ about to tell Anya how we met skiing in the Alps on vacation.” Joe turns to look at Anya and continues. “My Nico is not the most coordinated and he got his skis tangled and once we realized he was okay I asked him to join me in the lodge and we had hot coco in front of the fire. He still makes fun of my love for mini marshmallows.” 

Nile smirks at the story, knowing that  _ some  _ of it is probably true and when she turns back to Anya she notices what only can be described as  _ heart eyes. _

“That is the  _ sweetest _ story.” Anya gushes and just as she’s about to go on, her father, their mark, walks up and smiles at her.

“Darling. Who are you friends?” 

As Anya introduces them Nicky turns to her and winks.

_ Yeah.  _ They’ve  _ definitely  _ told that story before.

**3.**

“Do you wanna dance?”

Nile turns at the question and comes face to face with the  _ most  _ attractive woman she’s  _ ever _ seen. 

“I’m Nile.” Nile blurts out unintelligently and the beautiful woman laughs and Nile’s  _ fucked. _

“I’m Frankie.” The woman, Frankie, smiles and leans closer to Nile. “Dance with me?”

Nile nods as she finishes her drink and turns in time to catch Joe’s smirk. She rolls her eyes and lets Frankie pull her out to the dance floor.

They’re in London, because Booker  _ needed _ to be here for something he couldn’t say, but right now Nile doesn’t care. She convinced Joe and Nicky that they needed a night off and they let her drag them to a club. 

_ She’s forever grateful they agreed.  _

She lets Frankie grab her hips and pull them flush together and after a couple of songs Nile feels  _ want _ like she hasn’t since she died in the desert. 

“Your friends are staring at us.” Frankie whispers in her ear and it pulls Nile out of the moment.

“Huh?”

“Your friends. They’re protective?”

“Oh.” Nile tugs on the belt loops of Frankie’s jeans. “Yeah.”

“Introduce me to them.”

“What?”

“I want to meet your friends.” Nile looks at Frankie incredulously because  _ really?  _

“Kiss me.” Nile says instead. 

So Frankie kisses her and Nile ends up dragging her to meet Joe and Nicky. 

“Joe. Nicky. This is Frankie.” Nile introduces them as she steals Nicky’s drink right out of his hand. He scoffs and smiles so she knows he’s not mad.

“How do you know Nile?” Frankie asks them like they didn’t all meet tonight. Nile  _ would  _ find this weird but she’s immortal so what even is her life?

“Nile and I met at work.” Joe answers. “But I brought my husband to a work party and I’m pretty sure he stole my best friend.” 

Nile’s breath catches in her throat. She  _ knows _ Joe’s telling a story and she  _ knows  _ they’re friends but something about the way he says  _ best friend  _ makes her heart clench. 

“And how did you meet your husband?” Frankie asks as she slides closer to Nile.

Nile assumes she’s being nice, trying to get to know them, but the cynical part of her that has only grown more and more since she became immortal wonders why Frankie is asking all of these questions.

“Oh, it wasn’t much different than this.” Joe gestures to the club and even though Nile knows it’s a lie her eyes still bug out of her head. 

“Really?” Nile squeaks and Joe smiles.

“Yes, although I think it was called a speakeasy. The one we met at had a dress code and everything. Fedoras, suspenders, the whole nine. Nico was  _ very _ dashing.” 

Nicky smiles at Joe as he kisses him quickly, once, and then turns back to them. 

“He bought me a drink and the rest as they say is history.” 

Nile chuckles and Frankie seems enraptured by them and Nile gets it, she  _ does _ , but she tugs Frankie back onto the dance floor. 

Later Frankie puts her number in Nile’s burner phone and Nile throws it on the ground and crushes it with her boot. 

**4** .

“Did Dr. Jones tell you I introduced him to his husband?” Luca, the curator at the museum they’re canvassing asks.

“No, I don’t think so.” Nile smirks and Joe rolls his eyes.

“He didn’t introduce us so much as we met when I was helping curate one of the museum exhibits. Nico, as you know, is a photographer and he was hired to take photos before the opening.” Joe smiles like he’s replaying a pleasant memory. 

“Love at first sight?” Nile teases and Joe and Luca laugh.

“Seemed like they couldn’t stand each other at first.” Luca smirks and Nile raises an eyebrow at Joe who just shrugs.

“We figured it out eventually.” Joe turns to her and Nile knows the moment Nicky walks into the room because Joe’s gaze has left Nile and is now focused over her head. 

“Practice makes perfect.” Nile mumbles and Luca smiles at her as Joe leaves them to go stand next to Nicky. 

**+1**

“Hurry up!” Joe calls after them as Nile, Andy, and Quynh cross the street to catch up to them.

Nile pulls her scarf tighter around her neck to keep the chill away. It’s New Years Eve and they’re back in London, because  _ Booker _ , and they’re trying to beat the crowds out of the city to get back to Copley’s. 

They’re about to jump onto the sidewalk when Nile hears it; tires skidding, a sickening crunch, and Booker’s ear piercing scream. 

“James!” 

_ That’s new.  _

Before Nile can even process what’s happened, the car is speeding away and Joe is trying to grab Booker by the shoulders while Andy and Quynh land on the pavement next to a woman, unconscious on the ground, body twisted in an unnatural way.

“Nile.” Nicky takes her by the shoulders and steers her away from Copley, lying on the ground, blood pooling around him, and the woman, who it looks like he was trying to save. 

Booker is inconsolable and suddenly London makes  _ a lot  _ more sense. 

“Booker.” Nile goes to say as she steps around Nicky and stops in her tracks when she sees the woman.

“Frankie.” Nile falls onto the pavement unconcerned with her jeans getting soaked as she gently touches Frankie’s face. 

She wants to scream, she wants to cry, she wants to blame this universe for all that is unfair. 

Booker’s hiccupping sobs cut through most of her inner turmoil as she turns to Andy and Quynh.

“We need…” Nile clears her throat. “We have to call the police.” 

“Nile.” Nicky’s voice is soft and she turns sharp eyes on him. 

She’s about to argue with him when there’s a loud gasp as Copley shoots awake right into Booker’s arms. 

“Sébastien.” Copley whispers as Booker starts crying in earnest now, mumbling in French, as Joe holds both of them. 

“We have to get off the street.” Nicky says quietly.

“We can’t leave her.” Nile grabs Frankie’s hand, the woman she spent a half a night with, and  _ knows _ she can’t leave her alone.

“Nile.” Andy tries to placate her.

“No.” Nile stares Andy down. “ _ No.”  _

“Frankie.” Copley crawls over to her and Nile’s eyes widen and she’s about to ask how he knows her when Frankie gasps awake and turns to cough up blood.

“Shit.” Frankie says as she grabs her head and watches in abject fascination as her legs heal. 

Nile has just a moment to catch Frankie before she passes out and hits her head on the pavement.

“Now can we get out of here?” Andy asks exasperated and everyone nods as Nile picks Frankie up.

Back at Copley’s, hours later, Frankie listens as Joe and Nicky explain everything to her. 

Nile wants to comfort her, wants to know if this is why she felt drawn to her before, months ago. 

She has  _ so _ many questions but they can wait until Frankie asks all of hers. Luckily Copley doesn’t have many, and he and Booker are cuddled on the couch together.

“Nicky and I met in the Crusades.” Joe says cheerfully, and Nile’s thrown back to the church almost a year ago when she heard the same story. 

In retrospect, it probably shouldn’t have taken her almost a year to figure it out. 

“We killed each other.” Joe jokes as he winks at Nicky.

“Many times.” Nicky smiles at Joe but Nile can see what she now knows isn’t just an underlying sadness of hurting his love, but the battle he wages within himself, nearly a millennium later, thinking he’s still not worthy, that he’ll never be able to repent for those sins he made outside of Jerusalem. 

“They never get to tell the real story.” Nile says quietly to Andy. 

“Real story?”

“Of how they met. I mean before tonight they maybe told it three times? You and Quynh, Booker, me.”

“Ah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“That must be really hard.” 

“They have fun with it.” Andy shrugs as she looks over at Quynh.

“I’ve heard some of the stories.”

“They’re not just stories.” At Nile’s questioning glance Andy continues. “I mean most of the things have happened, they just leave out the part where they already know each other.”

“Huh.” Nile thinks back to all the stories she’s heard them tell of how they met or how they got together and her heart aches that they’ve only been able to share the real version a handful of times.

“You’ll be able to have your own stories someday.” Andy nudges her and she looks over at Frankie.

“We met at a club.” Nile smiles at the memory. 

“Yeah, but tonight is when you  _ really  _ met. And someday they’ll be another to share it with.” 

That makes sense and Nile smiles at the possibilities. 

“So, Copley, are you gonna tell us why you were meeting up with a CIA analyst?” Joe asks Copley and Nile watches both Copley and Booker look at Frankie and then Copley gets up and goes toward his office.

“I was gonna tell everyone tomorrow.” Copley says as he leans against Booker, who pulls him closer to his side. 

Copley drops a file down on the table and Joe and Nicky open it. 

Nicky quickly loses all the color in his cheeks and stares at Frankie with something akin to awe.

“Is this real?” Joe asks and Copley nods.

“She’s a descendant of Nicky’s. We worked together before I left the agency and since I can never let anything go…” Copley trails off. “I got in touch and she said she was interested in her ancestry. I was gonna tell you what I found before I brought her in but well…”

Frankie looks around at everyone and then she makes her way over to Nile. 

“Hi.” Frankie says quietly to Nile as everyone else in the room starts talking over each other.

“Hi.” Nile says as they sway closer together.

“Is this why you never texted me?”

“Yes.” Nile breathes and Frankie smiles. 

“I forgive you.” 

“Oh you do?” Nile teases her and Frankie smirks before turning back to the rest of the room. 

Nicky has a strange look on his face and Frankie turns her questioning gaze to Nile. 

“He’s trying to figure out which one of us to give the shovel talk to.” Nile smirks and Joe laughs with his whole body as Nicky winks. 

“Is he?” Frankie smirks and tugs Nile impossibly closer. 

“Yeah.” Nile breathes against Frankie’s mouth before she closes the distance and kisses her.

“Let’s give him something to talk about.” 

_ This is a story Nile can’t wait to share. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
